1. Technical Field
The invention relates to apparatus for opening and closing zippers, and in particular to an apparatus for opening and closing tent zippers. More particularly, the invention relates to such an apparatus for opening and closing a generally linearly vertically extending tent zipper without reaching and bending.
2. Background Information
All types of tents have been and continue to be popular items for numerous outdoor activities such as family camping vacations and backyard get togethers. Many larger tents such as cabin-style tents have floor-to-ceiling center heights usually of at least six or seven feet. The access opening formed in these larger tents typically has a comparable height and is opened and closed by a vertically extending straight-line zipper. Thus, it can be seen that opening and closing the zipper on such tents is inconvenient for adults since bending and reaching is required, and can be extremely difficult or impossible for small children and physically disabled individuals.
Thus, the need exists for an apparatus for opening and closing a generally linearly vertically extending tent zipper without bending and reaching.